Origens
by MoonDarker
Summary: Alguns não sabem seus passados, mas tem gente que sabe. /TODOS OS PERSONAGENS/DRAMA?/
1. Nate River

**Disclaimer: **Death note não me pertence, se pertencesse ia se chamar Mello's love 8D

**1- **Permitam me explicar, essa fica vai contar sobre a origem/passado dos personagens de Death Note. (não sei se vou fazer de todos MAS vou tentar)

**2- **Todos os capítulos vão ser POV de alguém próximo do personagem, mãe, pai, babá, irmão, primo e etc.

**3- **Me dói dizer isso mas não é yaoi :'(

**4- **Drama? o.o'

**

* * *

Origens**

Eu encarava a Sra. Karie com uma dúvida no olhar, como isso era possível?

- A Senhora está falando sério?

- Claro Michelle, eu não brinco com esse tipo de coisa.

Na verdade, ela não brincava com nada, e não era apenas a Sra. Karie, era a família toda: Seus pais, seu marido e até seus filhos, mesmo sendo pequenos não pareciam ter vida.

Angelie, Kevin, Marie e Nate. Todas as crianças muito parecidas, cabelos e olhos pretos, mas havia um diferente.

E esse era Nate, seus cabelos eram prateados, chegavam a parecer brancos, e essa não era a única diferença, ele era emotivo, ele sim estava vivo.

Sorria, chorava, brincava, fazia graça, ele era uma criança feliz.

E a Sra. Karie vivia o repreendendo, eu sabia disso pois ele vinha chorando pra mim.

- Nanny, Nanny! -E me abraçava.

- Ora Nate, o que aconteceu?

Ele não me respondia, apenas abaixava a manga da blusa e me mostrava o braço.

Na maioria das vezes com cortes ou até mesmo roxo, ele tinha apanhado.

- E por que ela fez isso querido?

- Foi porque eu sorri na frente de um amigo do meu pai.

Isso lá era motivo pra uma criança apanhar? É claro que não!

Eu admito que tinha dó de Nate, mas isso antes de saber o porque da família ser assim.

Naquele dia, a Sra. Karie me chamou em seu escritório.

- Sente-se Michelle.

Eu me sentei, ela me encarou, e quando eu percebi, ela estava a beira das lágrimas, o que não era comum.

- Eu quero que você fuja, e que leve o meu filho Nate com você.

- A Senhora está falando sério?

- Claro Michelle, eu não brinco com esse tipo de coisa.

- Mas... Por quê?

- Não importa, por favor, salve a vida do meu filho!

- Como assim?! Ele está em perigo?

Ela suspirou, percebeu que eu não faria nada sem ter um BOM motivo.

- Michelle, algum dia você já se perguntou por que eu não deixo meus filhos saírem na rua? Ou por que não deixo eles terem contato com o pai?

É, eu já havia pensado nisso, mas nunca aprofundado o pensamento.

- Na verdade já.

- Bom, por sermos ricos, vivíamos sendo ameaçados por bandidos e etc. e por medo, meu marido tomou uma decisão difícil. Ele se juntou a máfia, com o intuito de fazê-los parar de nos ameaçar. Mas não deu muito certo, no dia do aniversário de 3 anos da Marie, nossa casa foi invadida e nossa filha, seqüestrada. O bandido disse apenas que não gostava de momentos felizes, e que não estávamos em condição de sorrir devido à situação do meu marido com a máfia, ele disse que mataria Marie se nós não nos tornássemos robôs sem emoções. E é por isso que somos assim hoje em dia, mas naquela época, eu ainda estava grávida do Nate, por isso ele é assim, e devido ao meu trauma, seus cabelos nasceram esbranquiçados.

Demorei um pouco para absorver tudo aquilo, e finalmente entendi, só faltava **uma **coisa.

- E por que eu tenho que fugir com o Nate?

- A casa vai ser invadida hoje à noite, e eu não quero ter que explicar isso a ele. Então eu te imploro, fuja com ele e não volte nunca mais.

Estava mais do que claro, ela amava Nate, e queria protegê-lo a qualquer custo.

- Claro Senhora, farei o meu melhor para salvá-lo.

E foi o que eu fiz, um pouco antes do anoitecer, entrei no quarto do garoto, o peguei no colo e andei até a porta de saída.

Nate era muito esperto, esperto até demais, ele sabia que não íamos apenas dar um passeio.

- Onde estamos indo Nanny?

- Vamos passear. -Menti, não custa nada tentar.

Ele me olhou com uma carinha suspeita, abriu a boca para falar mas um barulho o impediu.

O que era aquilo? Um tiro? Não, não podia ser eu tinha certeza de que estava adiantada, será que eu ia falhar?

Ele se jogou do meu colo, e subiu correndo.

- Mãaae, Paaaai!

Outro tiro.

Ele corria, corria sem parar, e eu corria atrás dele.

E depois três tiros seguidos.

Tarde demais, ele abriu a porta do quarto, e ficou parado. Eu o alcancei e vi o que ele viu.

Dois corpos estendidos no chão, juntos.

Um era de Angelie, sua irmã mais velha, e o outro, um rapaz.

Ele era namorado de Angelie, eu era a única que sabia disso, porque tinha de dar a autorização pros seguranças o deixarem entrar.

Angelie era linda, alta com os cabelos até a cintura, lisos em cima e cacheados nas pontas, estava no auge de seus quinze anos. E agora, esta _morta_.

Sem que eu percebesse, Nate correu para o próximo cômodo, abriu a porta e encontrou novamente corpos, dessa vez, de seu irmão Kevin.

Ele estava sozinho em seu quarto, jogando seu DS, o que eu sabia que o deixava feliz.

Ah Kevin, nunca vou me esquecer de seu rosto, ele era provavelmente o garoto de treze anos mais bonito do mundo, a pele impecável, sem uma mancha, uma espinha. Ele usava uma franja em cima do olho esquerdo, mas estava longe de ser o que as pessoas chamam de emo. E agora, está _morto_.

Nate andou até o escritório, abriu a porta sem medo. Olhei no quarto e vi a mesma cena.

Sua mãe e sua irmã Marie estendidas no chão.

Ambas muito parecidas, cabelos curtos e cacheados, as mesmas feições, de longe se via que eram mãe e filha. E agora, estão _mortas_.

Olhei para Nate, ele chorava, não gritava, nem fazia escândalo, apenas chorava, quieto.

Eu o peguei no colo, um garoto de cinco anos não deveria ver aquilo, e em seguida ouvi um barulho, passos que subiam as escadas. Merda, eles voltaram.

Conhecia aquela casa de cima a baixo, sabia todas as saídas, conhecia até os encanamentos. E foi o como conseguimos escapar.

Sem demora, eu peguei o garoto e me joguei da janela, um ato imprudente da minha parte de fato.

Sentia o peso de Nate me esmagando, minha cabeça dava voltas e mais voltas.

- Nanny! Você está bem?! -Ele me perguntou, as lágrimas caindo dos olhos.

- Sim meu querido, me faz um favor?

- Aham.

- Corre, corre pro lugar mais longe que você conseguir, e não deixe os seus sentimentos te atrapalharem, não queria dizer isso, mas agora, os ignore e corra. Como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Eu não queria ter dito isso a ele, mas foi a maneira mais fácil dele me deixar e fugir.

E ele correu.

Agora enxergo duas sombras, chegou a minha vez.

O moço me olhou, tirou a arma e atirou.

Senti a bala penetrar meu estômago.

Dói, dói muito, espero que o Nate não tenha visto isso.

Já não vejo as coisas com clareza, mas vejo a silhueta branca correndo sem parar, já inalcançável.

Viva a sua vida, pequeno _Nate River_.

* * *

Okaaay, eu preciso explicar que o POV é da babá?

Hahaha, e sobre o pai do Near, ele já morreu lá na máfia mesmo.

e aí, vocês gostaram? Tipo, eu demorei um porre pra fazer esse capítulo, espero que esteja bom .-.

E como vocês devem ter percebido, eu tenho um vício pela máfia, adoooooro :D

Bom, é isso.

Beeeijos :*


	2. Mihael Keehl

**1- **Fic narrada com POV de um parente próximo do personagem.

**2- **Não é yaoi #cry.

**3- **Drama? o.o'

* * *

**Cap.2**

Meu bebê, meu pobre bebezinho. Ele não merece a vida que tem, e eu não posso fazer nada.

Se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa, o Mihael não teria que fazer o que faz pra se sustentar, mas não posso, essa doença está me matando, cada vez mais.

Passo meus dias sozinha, presa nesse apartamento que com esforço consegui comprar, meu filho chega tarde do "trabalho".

Ele sempre me recebe com um "Boa noite mamãe, como você está?".

Eu sempre minto, não vou deixar meu filho saber que eu estou morrendo.

Mihael, um menino tão dedicado, e tão esperto! Ele é um gênio, e olha que nunca foi à escola, meu dinheiro não permitia.

Me lembro bem do dia que ele me apareceu com um anel, um anel maravilhoso, foi no dia do meu aniversário.

- Mamãe, eu trouxe um presente pra você! -Me disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Jura Mihael? Deixe me ver.

Ele tirou de trás das costas aquele anel, eu me assustei ao ver o quanto ele brilhava.

- Onde você conseguiu isso? -O olhei um pouco apreensiva.

- Bem eu... -Ele olhou pro chão- Eu _roubei_.

Como? Como assim ele roubou? Quem o ensinou a fazer isso?

- Você... Não gostou? -E quando o vi, ele estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

Eu o abracei.

- Sim meu filho, eu gostei muito. Mas você não pode roubar as coisas, tem que trabalhar pra consegui-las.

Ele me olhou sorrindo.

- Eu vou devolver esse anel e comprar um com o dinheiro que eu conseguir!

E foi o que ele fez, ele começou a trabalhar em um restaurante, lá nos fundos onde não podia ser visto, e um mês depois, voltou com um anel até mais bonito que o primeiro.

Como sempre, muito gentil.

É assim que ele sempre faz, e assim que ele paga as minhas consultas médicas, minha doença ainda é desconhecida, nenhum médico sabe ao certo dizer qual é. Ou não querem me falar.

E isso tem me deixado preocupada, como o Mihael reagirá se eu morrer?

Eu tenho certeza que ele irá se cuidar seja lá onde for.

Talvez ele possa morar com um amiguinho seu aqui do bairro.

Haha, é claro que isso não vai acontecer, eles são muito diferentes, Mihael já me falou sobre o garoto, é dois anos mais novo mas é muito inteligente, assim como ele.

Qual era o nome do menino mesmo?

Ah sim, Nate, Nate River.

É daqueles que nadam em dinheiro, engraçado, enquanto de um lado o menino River tem roupas chiques e babás, o menino Keehl anda descalço e ainda trabalha duro.

Realmente engraçado.

Pensando bem, será que Mihael tem se alimentado direito? Está tão magrinho.

Tem ido à igreja? Eu não posso ir, mas rezo todos os dias para que meu filho fique bem.

Como é ruim ser esse tipo de mãe, que nem ao menos acompanha a rotina dos filhos.

Pelo menos ele me conta as coisas, me conta tudo que se passa em sua cabeça e tudo o que presencia do mundo a fora. Eu posso confiar no meu menino, sei que posso.

Ontem veio um moço, um senhor querendo tirá-lo de mim, bom, não queria tirá-lo mas se ofereceu a levá-lo para um orfanato, só para gênios.

Admito que pensei em aceitar a oferta, mas recusei, recusei enquanto estiver viva, sei que não tenho muito tempo e por isso quero curtir meu filho com o tempo que me resta, e além do mais, eu não posso fazer muita coisa sozinha.

O senhor me entendeu perfeitamente e me deu uma cesta de chocolates, não pretendo comer então vou dá-los ao Mihael.

Ele gosta de chocolate?

Bom, tem que gostar porque tem tantos sobrando que eu já perdi a conta.

Ah, agora penso se Mihael se daria bem em um orfanato para gênios, ele é esperto isso é fato, mas ele se emociona facilmente, não sei se isso é um problema. Outro dia mesmo ele entrou numa briga com um menino na rua, o menino tinha roubado um colar que ele tinha **comprado** pra mim, mas o menino tinha treze anos, era muito maior que ele, e ele perdeu.

Nem quando meu marido nos abandonou eu vi meu filho chorar tanto quanto naquele dia, ele tinha se esforçado sozinho pra conseguir aquilo, não era justo.

E eu tive que dizer que a vida não era justa, o que é verdade. **A vida é injusta.**

Eu escuto a maçaneta da porta, ah! Finalmente ele chegou!

- Boa noite mamãe, como você está?

- Bem meu filho, e como foi o trabalho?

- Ah... -Ele se sentou do meu lado e começou a chorar- Eu fui despedido.

Eu o abracei como sempre fazia.

- Calma filho, isso é normal, um dia ou outro isso ia acontecer. Eu quero te dar uma coisa.

Ele me olhou com dúvida, e eu me levantei da cama e andei até a cozinha, peguei a cesta de chocolate e entreguei a ele.

Ele logo leu o bilhete que dizia "Para Srta. Miranda Keehl".

- Mas mamãe, é seu.

- Tudo bem, você pode comer, eu não gosto.

Mihael pegou a cesta e começou a comer, seus olhos brilhavam na medida em que ele colocava os chocolates na boca, e ele foi se acalmando.

Meu bebê, meu pobre bebezinho. Ele não merece a vida que tem, e eu não posso fazer nada.

Se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa, o Mihael não teria que fazer o que faz pra se sustentar, mas não posso, essa doença está me matando, cada vez mais.

E agora era a hora, a tontura já não me permitia mais ficar em pé, me apoiei na parede, e pude sentir aquela coisa voltando pra minha boca.

- MAMÃE! Você está vomitando! -Ele gritava, pobrezinho, ia ver a própria mãe morrer.

Me deitei no colchão, não enxergava apenas um Mihael, mas no mínimo uns cinco.

Meu filho chorava, gritava por ajuda, mas eu sabia que ninguém viria me ajudar. A morte já havia chegado, só estava esperando eu me despedir do meu filho.

- Mihael, me perdoe, mas chegou a minha hora.

- PARA MAMÃE! POR FAVOR, NÃO FAÇA ISSO COMIGO!

Eu não podia, coloquei a mão no pescoço, peguei um crucifixo que eu tinha e dei a ele.

- Tome, eu quero que fique com isso e que não se esqueça de mim, nunca.

- Mas... E-Eu... Na-Não Que-quero que... - Ele não conseguia terminar de falar, soluçava demais.

- Adeus.

Fechei meus olhos, mas ainda posso sentir o seu calor na minha barriga, e suas lágrimas caindo sem parar.

Seja Feliz, _Mihael Keehl_.

* * *

Capitulo do Mello, claro.

Bom, quem narra é a mãe dele.

Antes de mais nada, eu sempre imaginei o Mello como sendo um menino pobre, tipo aqueles de rua mesmo, mas era maldade demais com ele aí eu fiz ele morando com a mãe em um AP.

Ficou OOC? É que eu não sabia como ele era quando criança ENTÃO.

Aaah, e antes que eu me esqueça, o Mello e o Near foram pra Wammys na mesma época, por isso o Mello tem 7 e o Near 5.

Mas não importa.

O próximo vai ser do Matt, depois do L, depois do BB (se eu conseguir), depois do Light, depois da Misa e QUEM SABE do Mikami? HAUHAUAHAHA

Bom é isso.

Beeeijos ;*


End file.
